List of characters
Main Characters These characters are the central focus of the series, they appear in nearly every episode after their debut, and play a major and/or supporting role. # Major Characters These characters often play major role in the story, oftentimes having several episodes that focus entirely on them, but are not alway "Arc" Characters These are characters that only make a few appearances, but play a major role in those few episodes. Their subsequent appearances after their debut are generally "sequels" to their debut, or closely connected. (Ex. A wish of Timmy's comes back for revenge in a later episode). They rarely appear unless they are a central focus, although they may appear in a cameo. Supporting Characters These are recurring characters that have appeared in a handful of episodes, but rarely do they ever have any major effect on the plot, and typically serve as background/group shot fodder. Some will occasionally play a major role in an episode, with many of the more relevant ones having an episode or two with them in a central role. One-Time Characters These are characters that have only appeared in one episode, but played a major or supporting role in their lone appearance. Some of them have also appeared in other episodes in background shots. This is a very long list. click on the show button to bring it up. Other Characters These are characters that have only made a few appearances, usually as a bit characters, and have little to no effect on the story. This also includes one-time characters who were not major characters in an episode, often only appearing for a one off gag. There is usually not much known about these characters. * Aliens * A.J.'s Mom * Amazonian Fairies * Arnold Schwartzengerman * Aunt Gertrude * Grandpa Crocker * Bigfoot * Billy Gates * Binky's Mom * Christie Glamorpuss * Country Boy * Delores * Elmer's Dad * Elmer's Mom * Four-Armed Butler * Francis' Father * Insurance workers * Irving Schwab * Junior Mrs. Universe * Kimmy * King and Queen of Boudacia * Leonard Von Strangle * Ludwig van Beethoven * Mean Looking Kid * Mrs. Ledergerber * Maria (Ranch Girl) * The Mayor of Chincinnati * Pan * Papa Cosmo * Philip the Nickel * Sanjay's Mom * Sanjay's Stepbrother * Spanish teacher * Spatula Woman * Stanley and his Wife (Dad Overboard) * Susan C. Anthony * Suzy Califragelistic * Sylvester Calzone * Unnamed Teacher * Vicky's Pets **Chipper the Cat **Happy the Goldfish **Spunky **Ginny the Parrot Alternate forms Several alternate forms have appeared of the characters, usually as a direct result of wishing. Jimmy Neutron Crossover Crash Nebula These are one-time characters that appeared in the show-within-a-show spin-off, "Crash Nebula", which was broadcast as part of Season 5. However, the spin-off was never picked up as a series by Nickelodeon, and none of these characters have appeared since. Live action The tenth year anniversary special "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" are played by live action characters. Thirteen years have passed since the main series, and everyone but Timmy Turner has grown up. Category:Characters Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Magical Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Character main pages